You're My Demon
by ReplicaRiku'sgirl
Summary: A year after KH2: Kairi & Riku are a pair, Donald & Goofy are dead, & the worlds are at risk from none other than a former Keyblade hero, Dark Sora. Will his friends be enough to save him, or not? Sora? & RK
1. Chapter 1

Sora smiles at all of his friends he met for the past two years. He could just hear them calling out to him. "Sora, you lazy bum, I knew that I would find you snoozing down here." "Sora! Sora! Come back here!" "Come on, Sora! Together, we can do it!"

His eyes fluttered then open them again to reveal his friends frowning at him. "What is wrong you guys, c'mon Riku, Kairi…Roxas?" He searches to each of his friend's eyes but they didn't show any signs of friendliness in them. Instead, each of them held their weapon, ready to strike at him. "What is the meaning of this?" He whispers to himself. The Keyblade Master knew better to run than face everyone at once.

Yuffie is the first one to charge at him with her big shuriken(1) in her hand. He wills the Keyblade to summon into his hand only to have a wooden toy sword instead. Sora grew frantic glancing back at the kunoichi(2) and then back at the useless weapon. She swung her arm back then threw it in his chest's direction. Immediately, he dives to the floor.

Once he touches the dark floor below him, the blackness devours slowly from his hands and feet. His mind clicks that something is wrong and tries to dust it off fearfully, knowing something like one of his drives that is known as Anti Drive. He lost his heart by saving Kairi then he fell into darkness. Since that creature is still inside of him, the process has gone rapidly.

"Riku! Kairi! Anyone!" He cries out.

A loud cackle could be heard throughout the room and everything around him stops. "So the worlds' hero is still scared of darkness." His expression turns into anger and get back on his feet quickly. Everything disappears before him, including his friends and darkness.

Someone once told him it is ok to be scared and to have insecurities those are signs of a strong heart.(3) "Never mind me… Come out and show yourself!" He shouts to nothingness.

The voice laughs even harder. "Even the pure has taint emotions." Then it lowers to quiet stillness. "Are you sure Sora? This will bring horror to someone like, no, only you."

"Don't make me repeat myself." He growls angrily as he crosses his arms and taps his foot on the ground.

A pitch-black figure steps out with yellow glowing orbs staring at him. "Hello Sora." It said as it smirks with fangs flashing. This Heartless is nothing he has ever seen before, a Shadow type without any antennas and the form looks very familiar especially the hair… Could it be?

"You are…" Sora could've sworn his jaw dropped.

"I'm your Heartless but you can call me Aros. It is just like spelling your name backwards."

He silently and nervously nods. "What do you—" He is cut off as its black claw place it over his lips.

"All in good time, hero of the light, you know when the time comes." The Heartless casts a dark spell and he felt his eyelids are getting heavy then drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Sora

"Sora, time to wake up! Riku and Kairi are here." My mother calls from downstairs. I open my sleepy sapphire eyes then get dressed since the three of us agreed to do something 'special' today. Something as in surprise, mind you. Still... I can't help the bugging feeling from what the voice said, _'You know when the time comes.'_ What does that mean?

A knock on my door snaps me out of my thoughts. "Are you ready? We're leaving." Riku calls from the other side of the door.

"I'll be right there!" I called back. Looking down at the silver chain crown necklace that still hangs around my neck I smile softly to myself. Then run out of the house follow after Riku and Kairi who has a picnic basket in her hand.

"Ready for the day, Sora?" She asks as she smiles at me.

"You bet!" I reply, grinning back at her.

For a second, I thought I saw Riku smiling sadly that involves pain and guilt towards us but then he masked a fake one in its place. "Come on Sora, I bet I still can beat you." He challenges.

"You're on!" Kairi smiles as she watches Riku and I do the usual style of fun two years ago, racing. Of course we like to spar with wooden swords but that is now child's play to us. Nowadays we would use our Keyblades and use handicap since he has darkness and I have those Drive Forms.

* * *

1. Known as a ninja star.  
2. Female Ninja.  
3. Jack Skellington told him in Castle Oblivion but he doesn't remember that. 


	2. Chapter 2

A figure dressed in black, not the Organization's uniform which has a silver zipper and chain, but rather completely black with a heart pendant right in between the person's collarbone with a flame and ice in the background and in front of it is swords crossed with silver hair strands sticking out. The stranger watches as the teenage boys have a friendly battle among them and the redhead girl was the spectator, cheering. Little did one of the fighters know she was rooting for the silver-haired swordsman from the start.

"Your fate will unfold right before your eyes." The person murmured. It clutches a worn out book close to its chest. A small growl escapes from its lips as its fingers coil around the spine. "I'll see you three very soon." It said as the stranger vanishes into a portal.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Riku

I stopped as I took a whiff of something very familiar. Before my head could register what it was, Kairi cries out from the sidelines, "Riku! Look out!" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Sora is grinning arrogantly above my head with his Oathkeeper Keyblade above his. As always, when he thinks he has finally beat me. I can't fool around since we have changed so much in strength and maturity. A blow from him will leave a bruise on me, or worse.

"Dark Shield!" I yell as I raise my left hand right before me to form a hexagon barrier, very similar to Sora's Reflega. Except mine only covers in front of me, while his covers all around him.

"Hey!" My brunette friend exclaims as his Keyblade makes contact with the magical shield then both of us recoil into the sand.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Sora

We lay there on the sandy beach for Kingdom Hearts knows how long. Both of us breathing heavily, lying down as our chest heaves rise and fall slowly. "That was..." I breathe in between my pants, "so...unfair."

"Desperate times come with desperate measures." He chuckles.

"Riku! Sora!" Both of us turn our heads to where Kairi was and she runs over towards us. "Are you ok Riku?" She asks, concerned as she extends out her hand to him. "Yeah I'm fine." He smiles as he accepts it.

WHAT?! What is with her problem? Hello? I'm here too you know!

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Riku

Both of us are inches from each other's face her shining cerulean pools gives a strange halo glow around her from the sunlight. She smiles sincerely and weakly then the next thing I knew, our lips met. I'm sure both of us are shocked and surprised but then slowly I close my eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist at the same time I could feel her arms wrapped around my neck.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Sora

When I have enough strength, I pull myself up and glare at them, which they are hugging close to each other. Riku's back facing towards me, so I couldn't tell what's going on but then I notice slender fair skin tone combing through his hair. "Excuse me for my existence." I muttered lowly. It seems both of them heard me and broke apart with light pink tint on their faces, looking away. Annoyed, I look turn to look at the sun setting. I decided to leave without announcing since both of them are occupied whatever they are doing.

Lying down on my bed with my hands behind my head and stare at the ceiling, I try to highlight what happened today. Each time I think about it, it always ends up with Kairi hugging Riku, and not me.


	3. Chapter 3

Stranger

I watch as Sora stomps off to his house with each shoe prints going in deeper than his natural weight. Once he slams the door behind himself and locks it, the brunette turns around and lies down on the bed with his hands behind his head then turns around and screams into his pillow. He was happy, at least, feeling a familiar soft comfort on the pillow.

_You are upset, aren't you? _

"Like I should answer to you. How long were you watching?" He mumbles angrily into his pillow.

I chuckle. _The whole thing. It appears to me Fate has always been against you. If so, then why don't you give in to those emotions and take it out against light and the universe?_

He lifts his head. "No, that would mean my..."

_Weren't they the one who betrayed you? _

He jumps out of his bed and summons Kingdom Key to his hand. "You just want me to succumb to darkness!"

_Maybe, maybe not. _

"Come out and show yourself!" He shouts angrily at the ceiling.

A door opens to reveal his mother sticking her head in the doorway it is no wonder where he gets those sparkling blue eyes. "Is everything alright honey? You have been talking to yourself." He grins sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm fine mom." She smiles warmly back at him then closes the door behind herself.

I couldn't hold it in any longer and laughs aloud while revealing myself in front of Sora. "Sora, Sora, Sora. When will you learn closing the lid isn't good for you? If the water overflows, then the flood is out of control with nothing standing in its way." He blinks his eyes repeatedly in confusion.

"I don't get it."

My sapphire eyes rolls in annoyance. How much more of an idiot can he be? "If you don't release it, meaning your emotions, now, it will be easier for the darkness to drown you into the dark depths of the ocean. Do you get it now?" Using it in a language which he understands, he gulps and nervously nods his head.

"Come now Sora," both of us search for the new voice, "are you going to believe another Ansem the Wise? The question is more like," he, or it, appears right before us, "what are you going to do with that negativity?"

"Aros!" Sora shouts angrily. Aros is a strange being it has to be the first Keyblade Master who has a Heartless look like him and that foul creature. I remember another person that turns into a Heartless but...

It laughs hysterically. "That's right. More anger means the rate has quickened, devouring its way at your heart." The brunette narrows his eyes.

"Shut up!" It stops and smirks, showing its fangs.

"Make me." It challenges.

Before he can get any closer, I grab for its throat. "Quite chatty about darkness, aren't you? Have you lost your pride? You should know your place, Heartless." The prey and the predator knew what the feline is purring about to the annoying parrot while the caged mouse watches the scene from a third party.

"Da-damn you!" Aros curses at me then I drop it on the floor.

"Since that is settled, we have to discuss future plans now."

Sora raises an eyebrow. "What future plans?"

"Sora?" His mother calls again. Aros and I turn to face him. "It is quite simple, you stay inside the house at all times and live normally." "Tell your parents not to let your friends in, whatever the cost." The Heartless added. "Of course we let you roam freely when we think you are ready." Sora understands and runs to tell his mother.

Once he left, leaving me with Aros, I ask, "How long did you figure out?" It shrugs.

".35 seconds."

"Do you hate it?"

"More or less." Its yellow eyes turn to face me. "I scream 'Heartless' all over in my appearance huh?" I close my eyes and nods.

"Yep."


	4. Chapter 4

Happy New Year's Day readers!

* * *

Sora

"Honey--" She was cut off as I laid a hand on her.

"Don't you 'honey' me! I may not have authority but it is time I show some around here. I want a home school instead of going to that good-for-nothing Riku and Kairi attends. And, if any of my friends drop by, tell them I am studying."

She cries with her hands in her face then runs past me, into her bedroom where my father does his own thing from a distance. Like I care.

I hate them. I hate them with every fiber of my being.

I don't know what happened between Aros and that other guy but I will find out. I walk into my room to see Aros pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back while the stranger dressed in a black robe--not in Organization's much to my relief--looking through my childhood picture album. By now the stranger took its hood off to reveal a boy around my age with silver hair and blue eyes. Great, silver-haired people prove trouble through my experiences.

"If I am going to have anyone live with me, I should at least know their real name." I said an unenthusiastic tone and folded my arms across my chest. He sighs and closes it then put the brown book aside.

"I'm Jericho. I used to live in Radiant Garden." He said as he extends out his hand. I look at his face then back down towards his hand as if it is poison. Something tells me there is something more than he's letting on.

"What is the catch?"

Jericho withdraws his hand. "It is quite simple," Aros answers as he stops pacing, "he wants you to join on your own accord." The male teenager distracts himself by staring out the window, into the ocean as if he's avoiding my gaze while Aros' glowing eyes shows hunger for something else than hearts, what could it be?

"Join what?" I ask blankly.

"Do you want to watch every stinkin' day passed by you without any awareness?" Jericho asks with a hint of anger in his voice without his eyes meeting mine. He's trying to point out when I wasn't aware… It can't be!

As if he read my mind, he answers. "Yes, Riku and Kairi. They kissed while you were lying on the beach."

"That is not true!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"Oh really?"

Aros wipe his hand across my reflection. Instead of seeing myself, I see Kairi and Riku just like this afternoon on the beach. Apparently they enjoyed it and that made me sick to my stomach.

"I see your point." I said coldly as the image disappears.

I turn to face both of them. "What do I have to do to get rid of Riku?" Aros smiles widely and Jericho finally turns to face me.

"So soon? It will take a while, but I can assure you'll get what you want."

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Kairi

I sat down on the beach where my friends and I played on that island. The six of us did all kinds of things together, mostly competition. Today, I knew in my heart something wasn't right, just like the time I met Axel.

"Kairi?" A familiar voice asks, concerned.

I turn my head to see a transparent blonde girl standing by my side. Her pale skin matches her white dress, and like me she has cerulean eyes. Anyone that wasn't one of my two best friends that went on a journey would mistake us as twins.

"What is wrong? I can tell your heart is...disturbed." I can't lie to her. She is, after all, my non-existent self or Nobody.

I look down at the ground, finding the sand interesting. "I can't help but worry for Sora."

She places her hands behind her back and walks forward to where the waves meet the shore. "I may not have feelings like you do, but I know what it is like to be anxious. Believe me Kairi; this ominous feeling in the air is not I had hoped for when we return back to here."

I finally lift my head. "We should check both of them."


	5. Chapter 5

Jericho

It is the twentieth night of his training. Currently, Sora is resting fast asleep on his bed while the two of us discuss in his father's library.

"His powers are gradually increasing." Aros observes with a hint of praise in its voice.

I nodded in agreement.

For fourteen days, he spars with his Heartless to release some of his energy and prepare himself against Riku. For twelve hours a day, Sora is determined to learn all that he can, took breaks regularly, and sleeps for eight hours. The extra three hours he spends his time studying school subjects. If one of his lessons took a toll of him, I allowed him to do something else. The choice is either Aros can supervise him or take a nap. Since he doesn't like Aros' eyes peering over his shoulder, he decided to take a nap.

The next six days Aros found a stray moogle and brought it here. Sora asked it to synthesize items to contain his emotions, which is very different than those guys are used to do. For forty-eight hours, it tried to make a diagram of which ones to use. It is wise not to leave the spiky brunette alone, so Aros did all the work fighting Heartless and Nobodies. It returns with the specific ones as the creature requested. The fourth day, the moogle starts to work its magic. By the time they were done, the obstacles that were used to train Sora were blown to pieces.

"But his emotions can't be contained in this training." I pointed out.

"I agree. This afternoon, he almost destroyed the obstacles with four hits." It said as it shudders. The explanation for that reaction is because it got too close to his attack, nearly making it fade.

"That was because you were taunting him too much."

After a long silence, it asks, "Do you think we should...?"

I nod my head. "It is time."

* * *

It is early in the morning and the sun didn't even rise yet. I woke up to find Aros and Sora gone. There was no need to worry about the Heartless since it is time for his feed. Comparing to an Invisible, its will is stronger and therefore needs three hearts once a week.

Calmly, I found Sora carving his Keyblade into the wall, over his childish drawing with a girl. My only guess that girl was Kairi. It was written in older language than I'm used to but it says: I hate Riku and Kairi.

"Your arm must be tired by now." I stated as I enter the small cave.

He turns to face me, his irises are no longer blue but to his right are yellow, and the left is blood red. "Aros told me today's plan and I decided a head start shouldn't hurt."

I bowed down mockingly and walk out of the cave. Just before I made it back to his house, a girl around his age walks past me in a direction towards where I left. I just took a little glace at her face then focuses back on the path. No doubt that's Kairi, one of the seven princesses of hearts.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Kairi

The silver-haired boy was rather strange and reminds me of someone else. Did he move in or just visit--I shook my head, there is no way someone from another world can come here. All the paths are blocked to how they were before. Just to make him more suspicious, he has a black coat. Is he...a Nobody?

For three weeks, Sora never did come out of his house. His mother said he's busy studying as a make-up for his absence in school and her eyes are... scared. I told Riku about the situation and he agrees, it is too fishy for Sora studying--he doesn't like going to school, if I might add--, missing out the beach, and a mother to tremble in fear. He said if that brunette ever comes out, he would knock him to his senses. I pleaded that Sora wouldn't be sent to a hospital and he said he would promise.

I wanted to go to the Secret Place as a reminder why I like Sora so much. I bend down my head low as I walk through the entrance to see the Paopu fruit drawing. When I got there, a boy who looks like him with black sunglasses on was looking at the drawing turns to face me.

"What are you doing here?" He asks as though he expected my presence.

"To see the drawing me and my—what happened here!" I exclaimed as I saw the childish sketch was graffiti-ed. I guess from where I was standing earlier, you couldn't tell there was something written here.

"Does my masterpiece disgust you? Because it should, Kairi." The shady boy smirks.

I whirl around at the familiar voice rang my ears. No, it can't be Sora… not the one I grew up with after all these years! I cover my hands over my ears and scream loudly.

I must have made him frown because he picks me off the ground with my upper arm, roughly.

"Deny all you want. This is no dream, this is reality." He spoke harshly into my ear as his grip tightens.

"Why...why are you doing this?" I ask.

Before he could answer, a voice echoes through the walls. "Sora, what the hell are you doing?!"

Much to my relief, Riku is there blocking the exit and he has Way to Dawn in his hand. He looks angry that his best friend is harming a friend they care about the most.

"Riku!" I cried as I reach out with my free arm towards him.

"Just harming her precious heart." He answers as he jerks my arm closer to him then caresses my jawbone as though I'm a fragile, newborn pet. I jerk my head away from his hand.

"Let me go Sora!" I demand in a tough voice. I'm really scared since he's not acting like the Sora I know.

I try to look behind those sunglasses and his eyes never met mine. My heart falters as I can't read what is going through his head. My eyes widen as I felt a strong force then felt something warm against my face after that I realized it is buried in Riku's chest. Somehow he shoved me across without dragging my feet across the floor. I look up and silver haired one's expression didn't change from before.

"Whatever you are doing, it has to end now!"

"It will..." He answered as Assassin and Dancer Nobodies appears behind him, "when you two are dead!" I silently utter an anguish cry. How could he... How could he say that? Sora tilt his head back and spoke a tongue I never heard before and Riku growls, gripping on the handle of the Keyblade until his knuckles turn white.

"Get up, Kairi, and get out of here. Our Sora is gone the one we know would never side with them." He said bitterly as his teal eyes never left the spiky brunette.

"But...what about Roxas?" A voice asks that wasn't my own.

"We can't worry about that now, Naminé." He answers.

I could feel her head nodding sadly and stays in her corner. I pick myself off and whispers, "Promise?"

He nods, not leaving his gaze, again and I start to run. I didn't look back since I know I will change my mind as my heart fears the worst did come.


	6. Chapter 6

Riku

I limp towards a new place I don't quite remember as my eyes become unfocused and blurry by severe blood loss. How could I be so careless? I, of all people, underestimated him. I should've learned that lesson two years ago. Why didn't I see it right before me?

* * *

_He stands there, right in front of me, watching in an amusement as I fight those Nobodies. My attention was too focused on him that I didn't see a Dancer grab my wrist then swings it around its head then after that throws me into the wall. With a grunt, my back slides down against the rough texture and I black out temporarily at the same time my Keyblade vanishes from my hand. _

_When I woke up, I could feel pain all over my back and couldn't lift my sword arm. The only person same room as me is worthy to be called as my adversary made clicking noise with his tongue. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should be ashamed of yourself." He uses a mocking tone scolding a child for their bad behavior. _

_As he walks closer to me, the remaining Nobodies that I failed to make them disappear into nothingness steps aside to let him through, like a king, my ass. Once he is a foot away, he kneels with the edge of his glove part of his wrist touching his knee and smirks that doesn't fit him at all. Behind that shows malice, arrogance, hate, and anger. _

_"Because of you, you are in that state today rather than having another friendly spar." He said in a cold voice. _

_"What are you talking about?" I ask in confusion. _

_He removes his sunglasses and looks into my eyes. I cringe just by little glance into them. They say that eyes reveal your soul and I don't see that carefree happiness everyone knows and loves about him. One eye is yellow that reminds me of the same shade as Saïx's and the other is crimson red as blood. _

_The brunette's gaze caught interest on the floor and wipes his fingers across it. "Blood bath will spill because of your actions." He said as he shows my thick crimson liquid right in front of me. After that he licks it off. Was he trying to make me disgusted or did that become a new habit of his? Either way, that little act made me throw a punch to his right jaw. _

_"I'm wandering what would my best friend do if I killed those pathetic fools."_

_He could only mean Donald and Goofy. What did me, or we, deserve this from him? I raised an eyebrow. "If?" I push myself off the ground with my left arm then lean against the wall. "I would make sure your plans would be stopped then pull you back into the light."_

_That evil laugh again with malice pointing at me after that my eyes hardened._

_"You're in no condition to be saying those words." He sneers then stretches out his arm away from me and a dark vortex opens. He submitted his heart to the darkness! Fortunately, the remaining Nobodies vanish along with him._

_I heaved a sigh of relief and I knew I must get out of here to warn Mickey that his subjects are in grave danger. I opened up my own corridor of darkness then use it to teleport to the nearest place._

_

* * *

_

Before my weary eyes closes, a feminine voice asks, "Who are you?"

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

The sixteen-year-old brunette was awe-strucked by the maginificent place that is totally opposite of his mood. Nonetheless he knew this castle holds many great things inside. After a couple of steps, he feels like his head is pounding hard enough for his mind to break. "What is up with this place?" He manage to growl.

_"Ahead lies something what you need. But in order to claim it, you must lose something very dear."_

_"You will no longer be you."_

_"When that poor girl hears you forgotten her name, she'll be heartbroken."_

_"Your path ends here."_

_"You're through fake!"_

_"I'm glad I met you."_

A figure stands in front of him and moves its lips but he couldn't pick up what the person is saying. The figure stretches out a hand and desperately he touches it. The figure grabs his hand and swung the brunette's arm around its neck. The turquoise eyes looks down at the unconscious boy. "Pitiful."

* * *

AN: Thank you for all my loyal readers staying with this story. I apologize it going to take time since I am roleplaying and play the second Kingdom Hearts Final Mix. Currently, I just lost to Roxas, which is one of many bonuses in the game. And hopefully I can get 385/2 Days (DS) when it releases, probably during this summer! With that aside, why don't you readers guess who is Jericho. 


	7. Chapter 7

Riku

_"Because of you, you are in that state today rather than having another friendly spar." He said in a cold voice._

That left me wondering what he's trying to say. What is he talking about, how did I made him like that? All those questions filled my head one after another.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" The owner of the voice has fair skin, azure eyes with something green inside of them. Did I forget to mention **spiky** blonde hair? Aside from the resemblance that reminds me of **him**, the man in his early twenties wears black clothes.

"I-I guess so." I answered then look around the place that has glowing crystals in this gorge. Somehow this place is familiar yet I have never seen it before. "I'm in Hollow Bastion, right?"

"Actually," he walks away facing towards an open area, "it's called Radiant Garden." He turns back to face me. "Tifa found you near by the Bailey." Somehow I could sense faint darkness in this man but I shouldn't meddle in his business.

"Who is the one who found me?" I ask as the blonde warrior who kept on running ahead with that large sword behind him.

He turns to face me. "A friend of mine." He answers.

**------------- **

Sora

The first thing I notice when I wake up from my senses was that there's multiple auras all over the place. "Who is the strongest one in this world?" I asked as I sat up in sitting position on the bed. "There's one went by the name Marluxia." I turn to face the person and it is none other than Cloud's archrival, Sephiroth.

_Marluxia..._ My head hurts painfully as though it is trying to recall then I clutch my head as the pain continues to hammer it. I tried to ignore it and walk around free as though it was nothing but before I could take my first step, I immediately fall back to the floor. My throat growls in frustration. "Take me...to this person."

I couldn't tell which one picked me up since I can sense both Jericho and Sephiroth in the same room. One of them lifts me off the floor and then teleports directly to the location. "This is far as we can go, Sora. It is sealed up for caution reasons." Jericho informs me. Somehow the pain resided as each step we took. I lift my head and summon Oblivion to my hand then points at the door. After that a beam shoots out of the Keyblade and the keyhole forms on it then there's a click sound.

My arm that was around Jericho's neck was removed by him. I could tell why he did that. This person's strength isn't someone to cross paths. With the remaining strength I have left, I walk into the room.

The energy centers into one spot and my hand hovers directly over it. The power that was given to me starts to drain my energy. I bend over on my knees at the same time, it stops. This person is consuming a lot out of me. No matter how long, I will complete my task. It took me three hours to recuperate and I continue where I left off.

"Sora, it is dark outside. Are you sure you want to keep on going?" Jericho asks as he enters the room to check up on me.

"Of course I do!" I snapped as I turn to face him. "Whatever this place is annoying as hell!"

**------------- **

Sky blue pools falls on unconscious figure on the floor. The Graceful Assassin summons his scythe and tilts the boy's chin. "The Keybearer." He muttered.

**------------- **

* * *

Kairi

_I was very scared and I thought I would die soon but a strange vessel model stood in front of me. A male brunette with a scar across his face came out of that ship. His face is familiar from two years ago, the man who took care of me when Hollow Bastion was engulfed in darkness. "You're… Leon, right?" He nods. "Come with me, this place isn't safe anymore." Not bothering to argue since my arm still hurts from Sora's grip, I got on the ship._

_Once I arrived Leon sits down in the driver's seat and I found the nearest passenger seat. "Leon, can you tell me what's going on?" I pleaded with tears forming in my eyes. He didn't bother to turn his head and answers anyway. _

_"His Majesty suspects someone is responsible for Sora's actions. Once we figure out who did this and undo what happened, you'll have the old Sora back." __My cheeks flushes then brushes it off. _


	8. Chapter 8

It has been a while since he heard from Sora. Jericho enters the door to find a person in a black cloak with pink hair looking down at Sora's unconscious body. "Mar-Marluxia." He whispers.

The one named Marluxia turns his head and looks at the teenager quizzically. "How do you know my name?"

The silver-haired boy takes a step back. "I studied the Organization XIII during my free time. Nearly all of you are extinct by two young boys."

"Nearly?" He raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He explains to him after he returns to nothingness. Especially told him what happened to the castle, such as Sora going back to sleep to restore his old memories, and the real Riku defeated his Replica. Once the hero woke up, he fought against the remaining members and Axel even helped him, not leaving out a single detail. "And so after that, Roxas is the only survivor left from the Organization and Naminé returns back to her Somebody." He finishes.

"I see..." Marluxia looks down again at Sora. "So he's responsible for my resurrection?"

Jericho nods. "Yes, out of pure jealousy from that boy Riku."

The Nobody grabs the Keyblade Master by the wrist then throws his arm around his neck. The young man moves out of the way as Marluxia exits the room. He could tell the heavy tension in the air even though the Nobodies are believed to have no emotions. "The only other person in this castle cannot be trusted." The Graceful Assassin nods then places the brunette down on the bed.

Marluxia whirls around in a swift movement and grabs Jericho's collar then shove him against the wall. "Why do you remind me so much of him?" He asks dangerously as his sky blue pools narrows.

"I will tell you all in a good time," he replies calmly, "but for now, all I can say is that he has a big influence on me." The older one drops the younger on the floor.

"Na…" a voice broke the silence and the two boys turn to face the owner. "Na... Naminé, help me."

**- - - - - - -**

Kairi

I felt something tug at my heart when someone called my Nobody's name. " Leon, did you hear something?"

He shakes his head no. "Whatever it is, you shouldn't listen to that voice."

My head felt woozy as Naminé responds with a question. "What is wrong Sora?" She asks, concerned. It feels like she knew where he is right now but I still don't understand why he would contact her.

"My…head. It hurts." He replies.

I could see her in her transparent form nodding knowingly. "I understand. I'll come right over." She left without telling me where she's going and I suddenly felt incomplete without her.

Footsteps approach me and I try to lift my head up but my vision is blurry and couldn't tell who it was. Something touches my forehead and I try again, but it was no use. " Leon, land to the nearest world." The voice orders to the pilot. "She's burning up!"

**- - - - - - -**

Riku

Two women and a girl slightly older than me were busy running around the house. The male blonde warrior who led me here steps inside then shuts the door behind him. All three of them stops and exclaims his name in unison.

"Cloud!"

All of them shouting at once were rather confusing but I knew which one is Tifa immediately. She has long dark hair down to her elbows with kindness and devotion in her chocolate brown pools. She wears a black sleeveless top that shows an inch of her midriff with a white, thin layer underneath it. Somehow her casual attire gives a sign to back away when you crossed her.

"So you're the one…"

"Huh?" She blinks her eyes in surprise at my sudden outburst. Something tells me there's more to it than she's letting me know.

"I recognized your voice. You were the one who found me before I passed out from blood loss." I explained.

She recovers quickly after she looks away and met Cloud's warning glare, even I could feel it burning at the back of my head. "Oh, right. Forgive my rudeness, I'm Tifa," she gestures to a woman around her age wearing a pink clad dress and have a ribbon in her brown hair, "she's Aerith," she gestures to the other girl who has short black hair and her outfit is dressed like a ninja, "that's Yuffie," she gestures to the last person who is my guide, "and that's Cloud."

I nod to each one of them in acknowledgement and then introduced myself. "Hey guys, I'm Riku." Aerith clasped her hands over her mouth and Yuffie stares at me as though I have three heads. "What?"

**-------------**

Jericho

The Graceful Assassin immediately went to his side. Sora tosses and turns with the sheets tangling his limbs. The brunette mumbles something but I couldn't hear it. "He said his head hurts and needs Naminé." He said as though he read my thoughts.

A girl that looks like Kairi with light blonde hair and white dress rushes to his side then places her hand on top of his head. "It can't be! I pushed those memories to the back of his mind!" She exclaims as she pulls her hand back as though she touched hot water. Then she looks at the other people who are in the same room. Her eyes fell on the pink-haired man then gasps and backs away until she is pushed against the wall. "Sora defeated you! How can you be alive?"


	9. Chapter 9

Leon knew there is a greater chance that Radiant Garden's princess is having a headache and from Merlin's voice, she must be having a fever. The closest world is Disney Castle and he wasn't sure if His Majesty is there or not.

Two little brown and yellow blur were moving quickly across a long hallway that makes an average eye wonder what that was.

"Queen Minnie!" A chirpy voice cries in distress.

"It is horrible!"

The one addressed as Queen Minnie turns her head. She waits patiently as the chipmunks Chip and Dale informs her of Leon's sudden arrival and he wants to see King Mickey, but he didn't say why and there is a girl in his arms. She nods in understanding and sent Donald and Goofy to guide him here.

**-------------**

Sora

I could hear the only voice that I want to hear but she seems scared. I lift my hand towards her, shakily. "Don't worry, Naminé." Her blonde hair turns to face me. "I'll protect you."

She walks to my side then sits down on the bed. "You really mean it, don't you?"

I caressed her soft cheek gently. "Of course I do, no more lies." She places her hand on top of mine, and smiles that I could almost say lovingly. Then she closes her eyes and rubs her cheek against the palm of my hand. My strength fades from me even if it is just a little movement. It slips between her skin and lands on the bed. I clutch my wrist with my other hand. Her mind instinctively concerns about my condition and was about to cast a simple spell when I shook my head.

The memory witch backs away then I use that hand as support to pull myself up then turns to face Jericho and Marluxia who are on the other side. "My memory may be screwed at the moment, but if any of you harmed Naminé then you have to answer to me." I walk out of the room without their response.

Not bothering to stick around those two, she follows after me when I am walking in a slow pace so she can catch up. "What is the problem?" She asks, concerned and carefully. By judging her voice, I must have made it look like back there that I am angry.

"It is this place." I answer calmly as my eyes move to everything that surrounds us. To put it simple, it has roses sticking out of the wall as if they are realistic with vines and thorns. Everything is white except the door which is golden, quite boring isn't it? "Somehow it hurts me even though it is my first time."

Her eyes held guilt and sadness that met mine then she looks down at the ground. "It is really your second time." She said.

"What?" I said in confusion then walk closer to her and hold her hands in mine. "You said we would meet again, but you really meant that for Roxas." I said accusingly. Jealousy tugs at my heart just by thinking someone who has the same face as mine. Understanding the time when I first met her was the same time when he and I united together as one as well as her union with her Somebody.

That came out of nowhere and now I wish I could take it back once I saw her gaze averts from mine then her body starts to shake uncontrollably. "Ssh." My voice soothes her at the same time my arms wrap around her. The pain begins to surface but I pushed it away to the back of my thoughts. "The night at the meteor shower." I muttered that pops out of my head. Her shaking stops instantly and looks at me incredulously. "That is what bothers me, Naminé. I don't remember that but my mind said it is there."

She takes a deep breath. "Two years ago, I altered your memories when you came here." She explains. "Since it surfaced against your will, I have no choice but to alter it again into those memories." She took a step back. "Until that time comes, you can do whatever you want."

I grin happily. "Thanks Naminé." I extend out my hand in front of me and a dark vortex opens and I walk through it.

-------------

Jericho

Sometimes hearing it said is all the environment needs. Naminé bends her head down low to avoid Marluxia's gaze as she enters the room then pulls out a sketchbook and multiple color pencils in a drawer. The girl in the white dress sits in a corner as she begins to draw. The pink-haired man peers over her shoulder then he has that look in his eyes a plan is forming inside his head.

-------------

"So let me get this straight, Sora told you guys for the past two years he had been looking for me and Kairi... and you guys don't know where he is?" The silver-haired teen shouts at the Radiant Garden residents. He was quite relieved Sora was a caring friend while he kept his distance from him but no one has received a word.

"We'll let you know if we hear anything, alright?" Yuffie assures him.

He swings his head side to side. "I suppose."

"Oh, I almost forgot. His Majesty wants to see you in Ansem's Study." Aerith informs him.

Riku nods as he has a feeling where that will be.

* * *

-------------

Riku

"Thank you for coming here today, Riku." I nod to my old friend who stands by my side through the worst times.

"Mickey," I took a deep breath, "I believe Sora will take his friends' lives." He nods in agreement.

"I have been tracking down who is responsible for the sudden disturbance that relates to our dear friend Sora."

"What?!" Someone changed him in three weeks? I can't compare anyone that I could describe what he had become. "What do you know about this mastermind?"

His forehead scrunched up as he tries to explain about this stranger to me. "The person is… not from our time." This caught my interest.

"The future?" I ask with a hint in my voice I don't want my guess to be true.

He sighs. "I'm afraid so." I turn around and punch the wall continuously until my knuckles start to bleed. After he casts Cure on me calmly, he sat down on Ansem the Wise's chair. "I had seen his face before, but I can't confirm it just yet, Riku." He pushes against the desk enough to make one-eighty degrees and faces a diagram and a portrait.

-------------

"Here we are Leon." announced Donald.

The small mouse queen understands the brunette's needs since the girl in his arms' health could be in a crictical condition. "Please this way." The court's magician and knight follows them as guardians since they never heard from their friend in a while.

Leon was amazed at the throne room since there is stairs leading to a secret room. That was his best assumption because it is directly down below. "The Cornerstone of Light will help her--"

_Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Located in Gummi Ship room. _Computer monotone voice blares as a red flashing light throughout the castle.

The brunette places the teenager down gently on the floor then draws his gunblade. "Donald, Goofy, look after Kairi!" Leon orders then rushes outside whoever would dare to enter this world.

"Yessir!"

-------------

Sora

I was impressed how advanced technology grew in this world. Probably because of last year the Heartless came. "You are making the biggest mistake in your entire life!" My blonde self emerges out of me and changes into transparent form then tugs on my upper arm.

"It doesn't matter, Nobody. You are the one who is making a mistake. Now leave or I'll kill you myself." I jerked my arm away from him then turn to face the doorway.

"Sora..." he whispers. Roxas returns with his head down low. _Do you know what is happening to you? All that you gain will be lost._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry to keep ya waiting Angel!

Please guess who is Jericho, it relates to my theory about something that shows in Kingdom Hearts 2. Note that I will stop for now until I could find my evil notes that has gone missing.


	10. Chapter 10

Sora smirks as he sees all those who stands in his way. His instincts are different from before his opponents only looks like food to his brother and sister Heartless.

"Uh, Sora." Goofy lowers his shield then walks closer to him. Just mentioning his name forces him to clutch his head.

Donald is the only one watching cries out, "Wait, stop!"

**"What are you doing, you fool!"** His two friends looks at him hurt and confused. The one they knew would never say that at all. A ripple shockwave knocks both animals down from the teen. The troops help them back to their feet. Just witnessing an enormous power unnerved the guard and magician. **"Now,"** all eyes turn to face him, **"if you truly value your lives, run while you still can."** The minority of guards flee and even fewer magicians.

Leon have been running around, searching for the intruder when he found runaways slaughtered in a flash one after another in a minute. He places his hands on top of the railing then leans forward to take a good look. The brunette cringes as he recognizes the spiky hair and a chain necklace wrapped around the intruder's neck with the silver crown in the middle. "It's not possible..."

Sora felt a pair of eyes looking down at him then lift his multi-colored pools and smirks coldly. He doesn't need to know why he's here at all. As long as he has a well put up fight before leaving, he is quite satisfied. **"Tell a friend of mine to meet me in Dark Depths, Leon."**

Somehow he has the power to make people's hair stand on its end. He was about to leap over and challenge that arrogant punk when soft hands grabs for his, urging for him to stop. Leon looks over his shoulder to see Kairi awake and tears run down on her cheeks. "Please, don't fight him."

"Not to worry, I'll..." She interrupted him.

"It's not his safety I'm worried about, it's yours!" The stormy grey eyes were shocked from what he just heard. "His power is vastly stronger than the last time and I don't want to see anyone die." His eyes soften then guides her to the garden where Sora stood in between their escape and eternal imprisonment.

"Go on, I'll catch up to you later." He whispers to her.

The auburn haired girl hesitates as her once childhood friend wouldn't budge from the spot. She turns to face her guardian then whispers back, "I can't."

**"Kairi." **She lifts her head. **"Do you still love me?" **

The Princess doesn't understand where this is going and replies slowly, "Yes."

He frowns. **"Was that before or after you kissed Riku on my birthday?" **Now she finally understands that he's actually testing her then turns her head the other side. She can't deny her feelings for both of them, but she believes she and the silver-haired boy are on a higher level than her relationship with the Keyblade Master.

Kairi takes a deep breath. "Before." He leers at her and her body begins to tremble by looking at his multiple color eyes.

"What did you do to her?" He growls as he positions Griever in front of the Keyblade Master.

**"Just slap her in my own way." **He smirks.

* * *

--

Jericho

Marluxia watches in an amusement that clearly shows that he's enjoys watching the big crystal ball. Namine, however, closes her ears and eyes as she tries to shut off the pain. She reacts the same way as Kairi in the crystal ball, which means anything happens to one of them will affect the other as well.

_"Leave immediately, Sora."_

**_"Aw, but this was getting close to the good part."_ **He half-whined, but I can easily tell he also has amusement in his voice to torture her endlessly with his newfound powers.

_"Either leave or call it off. Whatever you are doing to the princess is also affecting the witch."_

**_"...fine."_ **He snaps his fingers together in the clear sphere and Namine stops shaking immediately as well as Kairi.

Namine mouthed "thank you" to me and I shrugged it off as I wonder how poweful that spell catches present resident's attention.

--

People in Radiant Garden lifts their head as they sense a great evil not too far away from their world. Many would hurl or receive a migrain or even slip into a coma except for three of them.

"What... was... that?" A dark haired woman sits down on old rubble as she waits for her migrain to pass. Her companion wasn't affected by that disturbance but his face clearly shows he has a hunch what is going on.

"I have, at least, know what this means."

"Yeah? And what is it?" She snaps.

He turns to face her. "This has to do with darkness." The blonde warrior said bitterly.

Cloud is the only one who has darkness is welcomed by his home with open arms. Thanks to Tifa from last year, his light is strong and his darkness sits in a little corner, waiting to be released, yet kept at bay.

* * *

Riku's case was very unfortunate because his friend sat there, sleeping without any emotion on his face.

"Tron," Aerith raises her voice, "please assist Riku in anyway possible." A melody music that sounds foreign to the silver-haired teen as it responds to her voice. He whirls his head around as he searches for the source.

"Greetings, Riku ." Riku stops still then faces to the screen. "I am a program called Tron and assisted what you called the user today known as Ansem the Wise. Don't hesitate to ask questions, though, my data has limited storage that I can answer."

He smiles a relief then gently places his sleeping mouse friend on the floor. "Thank you, you guys." He nods to the flower girl he will be fine and she left.

Once she was gone, he groans softly then messages his forehead. There are so many questions he wants to ask such as Sora's whereabouts, Kairi's safety, and what that huge blast was. He types a question about where is Sora and Kairi . A red print appears on the screen that says "Access Denied". Riku growls impatiently.

"Explain this Tron!" He demanded.

"I cannot locate those users just as Sora tried--"

"When was the last time he came here?" Riku interrupted.

"Last year." He answers.

He knew he couldn't find any answers from there because he hasn't seen him for a few days and that means he has never came to Tron for anything. He decides to change the topic. "What did that shockwave contains then?"

"It has malevolent source that wipes out most residents except for three, including you."

"Name the other two."

"One of the users is Cloud and the other is unknown."

"Is it possible to locate them?"

"Affirmative." The program replies. "One is outside of Bailey and the other is in The Dark Depths."

"Guard King Mickey until I return."

* * *

Sora grew bored as the main residents of this world remain alive and his two so-called friends stand there in fear.

_"Come back here immediately, Sora . It is urgent."_

**"You two are lucky today since I have other matters to attend."** His multi-color eyes falls on the girl who looks at him, horrified. **"One way or another, I will make sure you wish you never met me, Kairi."** He opens a dark portal then steps through after that it closes behind him.

"Leon." The brunette looks down at the auburn girl. "Please take me to your world." Without another word, he takes her back to Radiant Garden.

* * *

SORA arrives back in Castle Oblivion on the thirteenth floor where Jericho waited for him. Somehow he reminds him of someone else with that hair. After a hand waved in front of him, he shakes his head to snap out of his trance. **"What is the emergency Jericho?"**

"Namine's behavior." He replies. "She completed your memories, but she doesn't act the same."

He raises an eyebrow. **"What do you mean?"** The silver-haired teen guides him where Namine and Marluxia waited for his return.

"You know you should have a conquest to conquer other worlds. I hear in Pride Lands there is a little helper for you who you might like."

He turns his head to the flower-wielder. _**"What is this about, Marluxia ?"**_

_"Since she is connected to your heart, Namine can act anyway as you please."_

He turns to face her. **"Good work. Alter everyone who is unconscious from the shockwave."** Sora teleports immediately to Pride Lands.

* * *

A young male lion cub dashes away from a dry wasteland. "There is no way I'm going back." He bumps into something large then falls on his back with his feet in the air. He has spikier growing mane than he does and has a silver chain around his neck.

**"Well what do we have here?"** The multi-color eyes look down curiously at the smaller form. **"What is your name?"**

"I'm Kovu." He answers as he regains to his feet on all fours.

**"I'm Sora."**

"Where did you come from?"

**"The Elephant Graveyard."**

The little lion grins widely. "Can I come with you?"

He raises an eyebrow. **"Why?"**

Kovu slows down until it becomes a halt. "You see, my mom wants to raise me to become like Scar."

It was Sora's turn to stop then he whirls around to face the small one.** "Like Scar, huh?"** He knows it will take a while as he lies down on his stomach and allows Kovu to come near him.

He accepts his offer then places his paws on the older one's forearm then rests his head. "He wasn't really my father. He just took me in."

Sora nuzzles against the little one warmly. **"I'll tell you what. If you come and live with me, then you can forget living as Scar's heir."**

His ears perked up then lift his head. "Really?"

He smiles. **"Yeah."** Heartless surrounds them and instantly Sora summons his Keyblade to his mouth. **"Stay back unless you want to lose your heart."**


End file.
